


Nina

by Enedda



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marcus loves being warm, Prayer time, domestic (?) with a side of demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedda/pseuds/Enedda
Summary: Marcus taking a bath. Things happen. Wild Tomas appears.





	Nina

It was the evening again and the bathroom was clean. If that wasn't a blessing, Marcus didn't know what was. His thinking changed in a second when he saw a bathtub. An actual tub, long enough for a human being consisting of very long limbs, some toil, a bit of trouble and very little more.

"I'm going in first, hermano," he said to Tomas, popping his head in the living room and taking his tape player with him. High time for some music.

His backpack was in the bathroom floor already, where he tossed it. Marcus knelt and started browsing through his collection. Maybe Nina? He will feel good in a short time. Closing eyes for a second, he let the music wash over his body. If he could choose his heaven, it was filled with this voice.

But first things first. He needed warm water, some toothpaste and a shave. He pondered for a bit about the order and decided the bath will go as last, so he could enjoy it more. He opened the taps to get some extra warmth from the steam and started undressing.

He never managed a shave as fast as this one. He brushed his teeth, listening to _I put a Spell on You_. For him, this was a religious experience. His God was a jazz singer.

The tub was ready and very, very, very inviting. Don't mind if I do, he thought, going into the warm water. A blessing, that what it was. A true, warm womb to hide from the world, to be just himself. Not a priest, not a gay man, not even an exorcist, just Marcus. He closed his eyes with pleasure like a purring cat. If he was purring, that was between him and Nina.

As always, his memory brought him the trees and the rocks of west Midlands, walks with his mother and this special taste of the air. It was thicker and more bitter than here. He raised his blond head and looked at his mother.

"Why is that, mom?" he asked.

"What do you mean, love?" she answered, sitting on a warm rock, smiling this special smile she had for him only.

"Why can I taste the air?"

"You are special, son. God gave you a very special gift. You will do wonders one day. You will go far, far away and do a lot of amazing things, you only wait."

_Something was wrong._

Her smile was empty, crooked, broad-and-yet-broadening. He was an adult again, looking at her and himself from a distance and then from so, so close he could smell her sulphuric breath. Looking into her eyes, in her warm, deep brown he discovered traces of his father’s yellow. Shit.

_That wasn't there before._

The irises were liquid and moving in the macabre slow dance of Dante's inferno. One slow movement down, than up again. And down, and up. Down. Up.

_Hypnotising._

He could almost hear the cogs ticking, counting time of this downward spiral into something older than time. Into something he knew oh, so intimately.

"Mom, no.” No no no no no.

“NO!”

"Marcus! Wake up, hermano!” Tomas was shaking his shoulder with warm fingers. The bathroom was clean again, the demon backtracked somewhere into the depths of his mind.

"I'm okay. Don't need to shout," he said in a husky voice, splashing water on his face.

"Me, shouting? You were! And the water's cold. Get out, you've been here over half an hour and I feel sticky with some... stuff." Tomas was definitely lost in translation here - Spanish was so much better for vulgarities.

"Yes, mom. You want me in my whole glory now or will you give me a towel to preserve my modesty?" Marcus asked. Nina was singing _Don't Explain_.

Suddenly Tomas went red. He looked like a deer caught in the lights of a speeding car.

"I.... I brought you a towel. It's there, over your clothing," he said quickly and left, closing the door behind him without a sound.

Marcus let out a quick laugh. Oh, Nina. You bring the best and the worst in me, he thought.

He toweled, changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt for Tomas' sake and opened the door.

"I'm done, friend. Stop sulking in the corner and go in, the water's still hot. I'm leaving Nina to keep you company. Nice acoustics, by the way."

Tomas raised his head and got up the armchair. He turned back to his normal warm gold colour. "Thanks. You are an idiot sometimes, Marcus,"he said and went in,

_brushing_

_so slightly_  

against his side.

It’s prayer time.


End file.
